


Resting from the view of dinosaurs

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Richddie (The Lost World) [2]
Category: Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Annoying Richard, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, M/M, Poor Eddie, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: The scene takes place on the high hide when Eddie helps Richard after his close encounter with compys
Relationships: Eddie Carr/Richard Levine
Series: Richddie (The Lost World) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195184





	Resting from the view of dinosaurs

Levine squinted out at the plain, as Eddie packed up the first-aid case.

'Jezz, it's hot up here,' Eddie said.

'Yes,' Levine said, shrugging. 'So better take this off,' he gestured at the young man's shirt.

Eddie rose his eyebrows, 'You're serious?'

'Of course. You’ll get some air, and I would love to take a look... you know, just to rest a bit from dinosaurs view.’ Levine grinned.

Carr crossed his arms, visibly angry. 'Could you please stop making fun of me? I've got enough.’

Richard was astonished that the younger man has misunderstood his awkward flirting so much.

'Gosh ... I'm ... Eddie, seriously, I'm not making fun of you. The truth is I just have no idea how to persuade you to have some kind of intimate close-up with me... It's like blind fool game for me, all the love-affairs agenda ...’

'Stop... Dr. Levine... Richard... just stop, please.' Eddie interrupted him abruptly. 'I'm going back to the trailer.’

Richard stood up slightly panicked and blocked his way. 'Sorry, mate. I didn't want to offend you. If you don't want this kind of attention from me, that's okay. I'll never act like that again, I promise. It's just ... me thinking that you were interested too... sorry, buddy.’

Eddie looked at him, totally confused. 'Wait... am I getting this right...? You're telling me, you're gay and you want to bang me?’

'I'm not gay... I suppose... Actually, never wondered about that... ' he shrugged. 'Also, I thought it was obvious I'm into you... Still, if you want me too, we could use our unexpected privacy now ...'

The equipment specialist shook his head in disbelief. 'You're crazy, you know that?' But in his voice, Levine heard some kind of soft tones, which let him still have hope.

'Yeah ... ' he murmured, believing this sounded sexy, and moved closer to Eddie. The younger man didn't move back, it encouraged Richard even more. 'But thank god you are not, what made a great balance. Now, come here.’

He violently kissed Eddie, gripping his shirt, and pulling him closer. What a sensational feeling, exchanging saliva with another individual of the same species! Maybe it feels so good because Eddie wasn’t a random one, Richard actually liked him much and considered him damn hot, or maybe he really was gay. It didn’t really matter, the only important thing was, that Richard had been waiting for this close-up for so long and finally, he had, clearly eager Eddie in his arms.

Carr didn't resist at first, but after a couple of minutes of so intense kissing, he needed to take a breath, so he slightly pushed Richard off.

'Easy, man... We’ve got time… Don't know how about you, but I need to breathe,' he panted.

Richard nodded, gently stroking Eddie's lower jaw. 'Sure, we got all the time in the world… so breath then, boy and in the meantime, I'll go back to my observations.'

'What?!' moaned Carr, but Richard was already back near the high hide's railing, looking at dinosaurs through his binoculars. 'God, Levine, you're unbearable!'

Richard looked at him over his shoulder and with a smirk said, 'You must admit, you consider this hot.'


End file.
